


Lost and Alone

by ExtremelyLost919



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: More characters’ll be added later, Other, The story will be more OC focused later on, Will have the occasional picture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremelyLost919/pseuds/ExtremelyLost919
Summary: Little did the small vessel know, in a land quite far away, they were due for an adventure entirely new. So, with new experiences in sight, perhaps they wouldn’t be so alone anymore...





	1. In The Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Vessel emerges in the abyss...

It was cold when they broke away from the darkness. The lone two horned vessel lay on the hard, freezing ground, shaking heavily, having exhausted themselves from exiting their round enclosure. 

More often than not, when a creature is brought to the outside world, there are those who await their arrival. However, in the case of the young, silent vessel, there was nothing. No loving family to celebrate their existence. No gentle mother to cradle them into their arms. No voice to even cry out into the dark to let those know that the vessel was there. Alive. They were alone. It was cold and they were alone.

The vessel shakily stood up on it’s two legs. They wobbled a little bit, but ultimately fell over with a quiet thud. It was deathly quiet in the abyss. The small child turned their ghostly pale head to look at their surroundings. Hundreds upon hundreds of broken masks lay at their feet. They shivered. Was this what was to become of them? The small vessel didn’t want to find out.

So, the vessel stood again, and began to wander through the masks. They were careful to not step on the masks that looked so much like themself. Not that they could tell at the time though, for they had never even seen their own reflection. The small child kept walking till they came across a floating platform a little ways up. They weren’t sure if they could make the jump. Better to try anyways though. They weren’t willing to stay in this gloomy place for much longer.

The vessel took a few steps back before launching themselves upwards with a jump. To say they were nervous would be an understatement. The vessel connected with the top of the ledge sending a wave of pain across their arm. However, with their uninjured arm, they were able to pull themself up the rest of the way. They laid down, wincing at the pain. They really did not like this feeling.

After lying on that platform for a good while, the vessel got up slowly. Attempting to not spike the pain in their arm. It wasn’t as extreme as it was when it first made contact with the ledge. Which was good., but still, they wished it wouldn’t return. After a brief moment of silence, the vessel looked upwards.

Not good, the vessel thought miserably. They spotted a lot more ledges. A LOT more. Some much more far away from each other compared to the one they were currently on and the ground. They patted their slightly injured arm. Realizing that they would have to be more careful from now on.

The pale child looked back up. They noticed a dim light coming from far above. They were curious as to what it was. Only one way to find out. Even if the vessel was afraid of falling, they would much rather get away from this cursed place. So, after a bit more self persuasion, the vessel jumped towards the next higher up ledge. This time their landing was a bit more stable. However, they wobbled dangerously close to the edge, which caused a spike of fear to appear in their chest. Luckily though, the vessel was able to regain their balance by swinging their body forwards. Once they were determined they wouldn’t almost fall off the ledge again, it was time for the next floating platform.

After managing to jump up most of the other platforms, the vessel was able to control its movements a lot better than when they first hatched. Not being all made getting to the next couple of ledges a breeze. At least, that's what the vessel thought at first. They were almost at the dim light. They could see it’s shine cutting through the darkness. It was so close. SO close. But alas, the final jump, of course, would be the hardest. Could they even make a jump that far with the little skills that they had? The small vessel didn’t know and they were tired from all of the previous jumping. Perhaps it was finally time to take a rest. They HAD been moving ever since they first hatched from the darkness.

The vessel firmly sat down, feeling tired for the first time in their silent little life. Their head dipped forward as darkness wafted over them. Their mind quickly drifted into the land of unconsciousness.

But Little did the small vessel know, in a land quite far away, they were due for an adventure entirely new. So, with new experiences in sight, perhaps they wouldn’t be so alone anymore...


	2. A Hint in the Dark

The Vessel almost forgot they fell asleep on a floating platform. A platform that was tons of feet above very sharp pointy masks that resided on the ground far below them. The small bug turned it’s head retaking in it’s surroundings. They were very high up. They peeked over the edge and shivered. They were glad they didn’t some how roll off the edge while they slept. The vessel stood up, the pain in their arm was almost nonexistent. They felt refreshed. However, that moment of peace wouldn’t last for long. They remembered the last jump they had to make before they reached the supposed exit that filtered out the dim light they saw as they were making their ascent upwards.

The vessel turned around to look at the exit. They could tell now that it was indeed an exit. They could see the not as dark surroundings of the area past the doorway. The vessel felt a rush of adrenaline. There WAS a way to leave their birthplace! They couldn’t hold in their excitement. The vessel was so looking forward to getting out of there and into the brand new world! The vessel took a couple steps backwards. It was now or never. If they fell, they would just get back up again! The vessel wouldn’t take no for an answer. They began with a running start and launched themselves into the air. The last platform was getting ever so closer. Closer. Closer...Closer...

The vessel latched onto the edge of the ledge with their stubby little hands. They...made it? The silent vessel, who wasn’t so silent on the inside, began to slip. Their hands weren’t the best at holding onto something so cold and slick. They began to panic. They weren’t actually fine with falling....who ever knows how long the fall would be?! In a spur of a moment decision, the vessel pulled themselves upwards with a huff. Exhaustion racked their arms as they rolled over the edge to a much safer position. The vessel lie there shaking, much akin to a bug outside in winter with no protective items to fight against the cold. They rolled over to their side. Haha.... They... They... finally made it. Finally they could leave. Finally they could get away from the cold and dark loneliness of the abyss.

The vessel once again stood up on shaky legs, though this time for a different reason. They looked at the dark expanse below themself. The vessel was ready to leave this all behind. They would find themselves a purpose. A purpose far more befitting than one lost with the void. The vessel then walked towards the entrance of the abyss. Not looking back, the vessel walked through the entrance. They felt a new sense of purpose. They would find themselves a new ending. Not one hindered by a hidden duty.

Though strange as it was, the vessel felt a pull in the back of their mind. Like something was willing the vessel towards something. They attempted to ignore the pulling. Nothing was going to stand in their way now... The vessel walked away from the entrance of the abyss and began their slow ascent upwards once more. The strange feeling stayed in the back of their mind. The vessel walked slowly as they took in the scenery of the ancient basin. There was lots of grey rock, some pits filled with very pointy spikes, path ways that went further up, and a few strange looking creatures that emitted strange sounds. The vessel hid behind a large rock as they quietly observed the strange new creatures.

The strange bugs (as the vessel came to realize) walked in odd patterns, they didn’t look like they had anywhere to go. The vessel determined that they wouldn’t be a threat. So, they leisurely walked past the odd bugs. Eventually the vessel came to an abrupt stop at the end of one of the many tunnels. They tilted their head in confusion. Should they head back and try a different path? The vessel tried to think of their options. They didn’t want to get lost, but that wasn’t an option was it? If only they had some kind of object that could tell them where to go. The vessel internally sighed. They were excited to traverse this strange new land, but could they really get far without assistance?  
A sparkly glint from above caught their eye. The vessel moved to a better position so they could view what was above them. The pale child spotted another path! They really needed to look up more. So with that new bit of knowledge, a new goal was set in the little vessel’s mind. They were finally making some good progress!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that I’ll go back and revise these first few chapters eventually. Until then though, I hope those who read this enjoy!


	3. The Oddity Of a New Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vessel comes across some ruins and meets an old bug.

Now how where they to reach the pathway above them? The vessel thought of the possibilities. Could they perhaps climb the wall? The pale child walked to the edge of the tunnel then placed their dark hand against the dirt and pressed into it. The wall was relatively smooth with barely any foot holds to hold onto. Their stubby appendages weren’t sharp enough for a stable hold either, so climbing was out of the question. The vessel pondered some more. Could a pile of loose rocks and rubble work? They turned their head around to look behind themself. They didn’t spot very many loose rocks that they could work with. Another idea a failure.

The vessel stared at the opening above them, once more thinking of what they could possibly attempt. Then an idea struck them. Could they make the distance with a jump? They were able to make multiple long distance jumps before. Perhaps that ability would work here?

The vessel crouched for a moment gathering up the strength in their legs and launched themself upwards. They aimed for a small outcropping to land on and with a bit of maneuvering to the left, they landed with a soft thud. Success! The vessel was proud of their new found revelation.

The outwardly silent vessel continued jumping up the small tunnel until they reached an opening to a larger cave. The vessel slowly walked into the chasm. Ruins of something strange came into the vessel’s vision. They walked closer and came across the arch of a door with a strange armored creature lying in it’s wake. The vessel peered closer at the non-moving creature, they reached out with a hand and poked the thing in it’s supposed of head. The being felt oddly familiar? They couldn’t put a finger on what the feeling reminded of them though. A shudder passed through the vessel. They removed their arm and took a step back to peer at the ruins in front of them once more. Rubble and debris littered the ground. Odd objects that the vessel didn’t know protruded from under rocks. Something strange had happened to the ruins before they were ruins. The cold feeling remained as dread crept up the vessel’s spine. The vessel quickly backed away. There was something strange going on and they honestly weren’t willing to find out.

The silent vessel quickly skittered away from the armored bug and headed towards the other end of the chasm. The chill feeling slowly drifted away from their being. Eventually the vessel came to the other end of the cave. They spotted a small hidden opening and squeezed their way on through.

“Ah, who have we here?” An old, kind voice echoed from across the room. The vessel felt their fear returning to them. In the middle of room they were in, stood a massive bug with a large horn protruding from their head. The large creature stood on six large legs and a strange contraption was attached on their back. The vessel quickly backed into a wall.

“Dear me! Did I startle you perhaps?” The big creature asked. “You’ve no need to worry young one, I wont bite.” He chuckled to himself. The vessel cautiously began to approach the big bug. They were curious, albeit still a little scared. “I find it odd one such as you has found your way to this hidden station,” the bug began. “Though, you do remind me of a bug I met not too long ago...” The silent child tilted their head... _“Bug? Is that what those creatures were called?”_

“Goodness! I’ve forgotten to introduce myself! I am called the Old Stag, what is your name young one?”

_ “Name....? What is that?”_ The vessel tried speaking out, but nothing came. The silent child who wasn’t so quiet on the inside, couldn’t answer. “Ah, not one of much words are you? Well, it’s nice to meet you nonetheless. Do you perhaps wish to travel somewhere? There’s quite a few places throughout Hallownest that are worth visiting, however dangerous some may be.” The Old stag motioned to a map on the ground. “All open locations are shown on that map there, if you’d like to choose one.” The vessel peered at the paper. They spotted strange swirly lines in strange patterns. They pointed their hand at one and showed the stag.

“Ah, the Greenpath station is it then?” The vessel slowly nodded having no clue where that was. “Well then! Hop up onto my back and get seated, we’ll arrive there as fast as these old legs can take me.” The pale child walked to the stag’s side and jumped up onto one of the seats. They shimmied into a more comfy sitting position and held to the seat’s side, not knowing what to expect. “Are you all settled?” The Old Stag asked turning his head to peer at the vessel. He was answered with a single head nod. “Well, then we’re off!”

And with that, the Old stag ran through the tunnels of Hallownest, with the small vessel holding on for dear life.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t really written anything in a while and felt like practicing would be a good thing. I hope those who read this enjoy. :3  
\----  
Chapter 1 Updated June 14, 2020!  
I'ma edit chapters 2 and 3 soon as well~


End file.
